Power Trip
by jtp93
Summary: Vampires are out to take control and rule the supernatural. Humans are still oblivious. witches are being slaughtered because of a prophecy stating that a powerful witch will defeat the vamp royalty and unite the supernatural world. Athena-Jane and Ares-Alec are on the run from Caius of the Volturi and fleeing yet again.. I'm rating this M for language, suggestive or otherwise
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hey readers, thanks for the interest in my story. This is my first and no, it's not beta'd. I had been itching to write my own and I felt that Jane and Alec were the way to go for my first story, plus I'm into the whole magic thing and found it hard to believe that in her stories filled with supernatural, Stefanie Meyer neglected to include witches into the mix. I love the books but despise their movie interpretations with a burning passion. I also think that they would have done way better if more supernatural beings were thrown into the mix (I'm more of an action/adventure kinda girl myself, but at the same time a sucker for a good love story). With that being said, I welcome you to my universe. I use the characters but not the story line. I hope you enjoy. Review please.**_

_**This is a blanketed disclaimer so that I don't have to keep adding this to every damned chapter. All publicly recognized characters and themes of this story have never and will never belonged to me. As stated before, they're all SM's characters but the plot is all mine. :)**_

**Versailles, France**

"Ina! Wake up! We have to move now!" My brother yelled to me while throwing things in his bag. _Damnit_, I thought. _They've found us again!_

I jumped up and started collecting my necessities. I ran to grab our security box with all of our different passports and currencies and dumped it into my bag.

"Ares! Come on," I looked out of the window into a screaming crowd, "They're coming!"

"Thank God for the festival, right?" he said smiling stepping next to me on the balcony. "Quick, cast the cloaking spell before Caius' goons get here!"

I quickly centered myself before channeling the power of my ancestors and silently cast the spell. I looked to my brother, "Done, change to something that can fly so the bloodsuckers can't trail us."

I stepped to the far corner away from him as his body blurred and he changed in to the most breathtaking phoenix I've ever seen.

"Athena Jane and Ares Alec Purcell! By order of his highness Caius of the Volturi, you both are hereby under arrest for crimes against The Three Brothers!" yelled a voice before the door to the apartment was kicked in. Demitri and the rest of the Volturi Guard started searching the place.

_Hurry up Athena! We need to go!_ thought Ares.

_Okay,_ I said as I climbed onto his back. _Don't fly away just yet, we need to slow them down. I'm gonna light the trap we set up when we moved in._ I pulled out and struck a match and set the curtain of our room on fire. _Let's go!_

He flew us onto the nearby roof tops and we watched as the Guard fled the apartment and all evidence of us ever being there was burned. Ares then turned us around and flew us in the direction of the Charles De Gaulle Airport.

"I'm so fucking tired of running from these clowns, Ares!" I sighed in frustration as my brother changed back into his human form.

My name is Athena, and I am a witch. Good God that sounded like an introduction at an alcoholics anonymous meeting. Anyway, Ares and I are what you call Prophesied Twins. Our birth and destinies were prophesied centuries ago and now we're being hunted down by the power hungry leech royalty for is to be my protector. I am supposed to become a very powerful witch that unites the supernatural world to restore and keep balance and my When we were about twelve, our parents were killed by the Volturi Guard so that me and Ares could escape. It's been me and him ever since.

Ares is my protector. Usually when a witch is coming into her powers, she finds her familiar. When we were growing up, my mother told us stories about her adventures and told me I didn't need a normal familiar because I have my brother. Because we're twins we're closer than i would ever be to a familiar anyway. He's also a shape-shifter. Ares can take the form of any creature, real or mythical, whatever he has to be to protect us.

"I know, Ina, but I promised mom and dad-"

"That you would keep me safe, I know," I said cutting him off. "I'm just sick of them always finding us."

"I know. Well," he said as we walked into the airport, "where to next?"

"As far away from Caius and the the rest of those psychotic bloodsucking freaks," I answered rolling my eyes. "While we were sneaking around their castle, I heard Caius talking to Aro about plans for a war against a coven that they're threatened by. Apparently, they're allied with shape-shifters in the Olympic Forest."

"Wherever that is," Ares retorted. I rolled my eyes.

"It's in the Pacific Northwest in the US. Washington, to be exact."

He shrugged, "Washington it is, then."

**Volterra, Italy**

Demitri, Felix and the rest of the Guard walked into the alley after yet another attempt at capturing the infamous Twins of Prophecy.

"What are we going to tell Master Caius?" Felix asked, breaking the deafening silence.

"The truth," Demitri said simply. "I still don't see why we have to try so hard to catch them. If the destinies of Athena and Ares were prophesied with such clarity all those centuries ago, then there's no way to stop it. Caius and Aro are just power hungry. They have us hunting down them and all witches for the same reason they want to go to war with the Cullens."

Renata gasped, "If they hear you speaking this way, you'll-"

"I'm planning on leaving anyway, I'm tired of their tyranny," Demitri cut her off.

The Guard walked into the main hall and were greeted with Aro's jovial smile.

"Ahh, Demitri. Tell us, how did it go?" asked Aro.

"We missed them again, milord," Demitri answered.

Aro's smiled faltered, but Caius was the one to answer.

"How? How is it possible for these two sixteen year-olds to escape the best of the Volturi Guard? You lot are fucking vampires! They've been escaping you're grasp for 4 years now. How hard can it be to catch two fucking kids?" Caius exploded.

Demitri bit back his sarcasm, "With all due respect Lord Caius, we have been chasing these children for the simple fact that the destiny of the witch is to restore balance to the supernatural world. Maybe it's time for balance to be restored. Why is it so important that you lot have control over all supernatural beings?"

"Demitri you have been in our guard for over three centuries and because for your loyal service, I am pardoning the blatant disrespect. Don't let it happen again," warned Aro.

"Lord, forgive me. I wish to council with you Lord Aro, about the request I made before we left," Demitri said.

"Of course, follow me to my office. The rest of you are excused," Aro dismissed the guard.

They walked down the corridor in silence and entered Aro's private office.

"My dear friend, you have served on our guard for many years, are your absolutely positive this is what you want to do?" Aro asked.

"I am positive. I joined the guard right after I was changed, I would like a chance to travel and experience the world without having to worry about my responsibility to the guard," Demitri answered with confidence.

"Very well, Demitri. You are now released from the guard. Thank you for your dedicated centuries of service. I wish you the best my friend." Aro stood and shook his hand. "So, what's next for you my friend?"

Demitri shrugged, "I'm thinking about just being a nomad for now. I'll close my eyes and throw a dart at a map and start there."

Aro laughed, "Of course my friend. You will definitely be missed. Let me know if there is anything that I can do for you."

Demitri smile, "Good bye my Lord."

Demitri left Aro's office and headed for his room. Before he left for France chasing the twins, Demitri packed all of his belongings so all he had to do was pick a place to start. Demitri went to a drawer and pulled out a map of the world and a pen. He put the map up on the wall and walked back a few feet. after closing his eyes, Demitri threw the pen at the map. When he opened his eyes, he found that the pen had landed in Washington.

Demitri rolled his eyes, "Of course. Welp, while I'm there, I may as well pay a visit to brother dearest."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! So there were only two reviews from the first chapter but hey, that's a hell of a lot better than I thought this was going to do. Thanks to the two of you, plus the other people who have read (there is a reader from Singapore! I'm excited) Anywhoo... here is the next chapter, please review so that I know that I'm doing a good job. I would hate to disappoint the readers that I do have. Enjoy :)**_

**Somewhere over the United States.**

"For God's sake! Ares-Alec Purcell, if you don't stop fidgeting around like that, I swear to God, I'll spike your next drink with a sleeping tonic. What the hell is wrong with you?" I half whispered half screamed at my brother. He's been moving around and constantly peering around the seat in front of him looking towards first class like the curtain is magically going to open. Granted, I can actually make that happen but that isn't the point, now is it? Plus we're trying to keep a low profile.

"I'm sorry, _Athena-Jane Purcell,_" he mocked me! Like really mocked me! "But I'm getting one of my inkling feelings that something really big is gonna happen in this plane. What's bothering me the most is that I can't tell whether or not it's going to be good or bad."

I laughed, "that's totally something the Captain would say." He beamed at me. "What? I can't help if the vampire started to rub off on you."

"You really think so?"

"Totally," I said as I pinched his cheeks. "Hey, I remember Char telling me that the Major lived near the Olympic Forrest, so we'll finally get to meet the infamous Major Jasper Whitlock." He smiled, "Maybe he'll sign your combat boots!"

Ares is a bit of an American history fanatic. Specifically the wars that went on, human and supernatural. His favorite stories were about Major and Captain Whitlock because of how the Major rose in the ranks of the Confederate Army so quickly and then when he was turned how he dominated the Southern Vampire Wars. His fascination with all things Major and Captain is what made him such a fierce protector and what kept us both out of reach of those Volturi bastards.

We went back to what we were doing and before we knew it we were landing at Sea-Tac. After waiting for an obscene amount of time (behind a man with a too-big carry-on) to disembark the plane, we started out of the gate. I got all three steps when I froze and grabbed Ares by the arm.

"Athena! What's wrong?" he whispered in panic.

But I was too busy staring at my worst fear. On the other side of the terminal, I saw Demitri Marcellus making his way out of the airport. I inwardly cast a repelling spell that would draw all of his attention anywhere except in our direction. Just as I finished the spell, Demitri froze and scanned the airport before shaking his head of whatever thought he had and continuing on his way

_Ares! They've found us! That's Demitri,_ I thought to him pointing in Demitri's direction.

His eyes widened in panic, _No! It's not possible, we didn't decide to come here until we were already at the ticket counter. Not even the Volturi's tracker works that fast, there has to be another reason that he's here._

_But what could it possibly be?_ I asked.

_I'm not sure but let's not stick around to find out._

As soon as we were out of the airport (we never check any bags, it's easier to travel that way), we rented a car (these fake identities really come in handy) and headed towards this small town named Forks. I snorted out loud.

"What has you laughing after almost being caught by the vampire TomTom?" Ares asked.

I laughed a little harder, "The name of the town where we're headed is named Forks."

"You can't be serious. That has Podunk written all over it," Ares whined.

"Well, that's what happens when we have to trade big cities for low-pro. Nothing says low profile like Podunk, right? And besides the town is literally surrounded by the Olympic Forrest. We're bound to find the shape-shifters since we'll be living in the forest." He nodded his agreement and we fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride.

===P=T===

"Will you at least tell me _why_ you made me pull over here?"

"Come on Ares, it's just through here." I pulled his arm until we were out of the tree line and walking through a makeshift parking lot with a sign: _**FIRST BEACH.**_

"The beach, Ina? Seriously? I'm tired as hell from the flight and you're bringing me to the beach so you can swim?"

"First off, asshole, no one told you to keep fidgeting when you could have been sleeping and second, no. I felt a pull to this place and it just so happened to lead me to the beach."

That shut him up. I always get pulls to places. Like that's where we need to be to get where we're trying to go. Kinda like his inkling feelings. I think it's a witchy thing.

"Well, why didn't you say so from the-" I cut him off when my head jerked toward the forest. I knew he could see it too. There was a ginormous shadow just inside the tree line. As I took a step closer the shadow receded.

"That was weird. Let's go Ina. I'm getting a feeling again and I don't want to find out what that shadow was."

"Hey!" We turned and several yards away, a boy (a boy with freakishly manly features) stepped out of the woods wearing only a pair of cut-offs. He came closer and towered over us. I was only 5'5'' but Ares stands at very healthy 6'2'' with a rather muscular build and this guy was both taller and bigger that my brother. "What can I do for you? You look a little lost. I'm Seth Clearwater, what brings you to La Push?"

_What do you think Ares?_

_I don't know, my feeling dulled down a little but it's still there. My instincts aren't saying that he's bad, though. what do you think?_ He thought back.

_That pull is as strong as ever right now, I think it was pulling me to the beach because of this guy. _I told him. Then I saw Seth's arm. Tattooed into his shoulder was an emblem similar to the one I saw in one of Caius' journals: the marking of the children of the moon.

"That's not possible, Cauis slaughtered them all," I whispered. Ares followed my gaze and his eyes widened.

"You're a shape-shifter," it was more a statement than a question.

"Seth, what the fuck did you tell them?" came a rather pissed off voice from behind us.

We turned around just in time to see a blurry form just before the man burst into the biggest wolf I have ever seen.

Ares and I gaped. "What the fuck?" we said in unison, right before I passed out.


End file.
